Secrets of Olympus
by EmCantEven
Summary: Hestia's Sacred Flame is dying so Helena, a strange daughter of Apollo, Avery, a happy-go-lucky daughter of Arcus, and Anala, a sarcastic daughter of Nemesis, along with the satyr Henry must save it before time runs out. All the while Zeus is becoming suspicious of Helena's past and it's up to Apollo, Hermes, and Hestia to keep her secret. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One ~ Strange Beginnings

* * *

Mark and Janet Soli could not have a child so they prayed to all the gods and goddesses from every religion. Hestia, being the goddess of family and fertility, could not ignore the grieving couple so she made a deal with them, she would grant them the gift of fertility only if she was allowed to craft their first child and claim it as her own. The couple agreed as long as the child grew up in their home, Hestia had no problem with this.

Hestia went to her nephew Hephaestus and asked him to craft the child a body, then to Hades to ask for a soul to become the base for the new child to grow from, she then went to Apollo to ask him to bless the child with good health and then to Hermes for a playful spirit. Finally she took a piece of her own sacred flame to bond all the components of the child together. She, Hephaestus, Hades, Apollo, and Hermes took an oath of silence for creating a human had been forbidden by Zeus. They all loves the child but none as much as Hestia and Apollo did, none of then wished to know the fate of the child if Zeus found out. So they hid her, a secret between the five of them, if they could help it Zeus would never find out. Apollo named the child Helena, for he called her the brightest light.

Helena grew up in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania with two moms and two dads and she never questioned it. Apollo and Hestia were her parents just as much as Mark and Janet were and she loved them all equity. When Helena was three her mortal parents gave birth to twin boys and her life was complete. Or so she thought.

* * *

People tell me that I look like my grandmother on my mom's (human mom) side, but I actually look like a mix of Apollo, Hestia, and Hermes. My auburn hair hangs in loose ringlets down to my waist with bright honey coloured eyes, that according to my family will sometimes glow. I tell them it's because I'm happy. Papa 'Pollo says that Hephaestus made me perfectly but I find some _minor_ problems with my appearance, I love the darker tones of my skin, lending itself to my Bengali ancestry, but I think I'm a bit too tall and too skinny (I have some lean muscle that you can definitely tell is there). I don't mind my B-cup breasts or my small nose, but I wish my hair was darker.

To say I was surprised when a monster first attacked me would be exaggerating, I was three, it was a hell-hound, I asked if it wanted to play. I think it was more surprised than I was. I found out I was a demigod at the age of seven, I shrugged my shoulders and continued to play _Go Fish_ with Papa 'Pollo. That was also the year I found out I was not like other demigods and that I could never tell anyone about that Mama Hesti was my mother. When I was thirteen a satyr showed up and told me I needed to go some-place called Camp Half-Blood. I told him I needed to go to some-place called middle school and that's how my best friend became a boy with goat legs. I'm sixteen now and New York happened then Greece and New York, the Papa 'Pollo disappeared for a year and a half then came back different but still the same.

To say I'm surprised, at sixteen, that a chimera attacked me on my way home from high school would be an exaggerating.


	2. Chapter 2

**He guys Em here! I'm going to be a little slow with updating this story for a while, exam season has just started at school and my schedule is a little bit busier than usual.**

 **For the first couple of chapters this story will move rather slow so I do apologise.**

 **Thanks for understanding!**

 **~Em**

 **Italics = Greek; Regular = English; Bold = Latin**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson is not mine and never will be mine (if it was Nico would be a lot happier), but Helena, Henry, Avery, and Anala...**

* * *

Secrets of Olympus Chapter Two ~ I'm Stalked by the School Secretary

"Helena!" My best friend and protector Henry called racing toward me, running into upper-classmen and earning himself a few glares. Henry's a satyr, well a half satyr, his mom is a cloud nymph while his dad is a satyr. His appearance is that of an African-American male, he's taller than me (and I'm pretty tall), with a slight amount of muscle (not as much as me), and always has his coarse, unruly hair in cornrows. We are a sight to behold walking down the street, especially if Papa 'Pollo or "Uncle" Hermes joins us.

"Be careful Hen!" I laugh watching as he trips over himself. "What is it?"

"Your mom and dad have agreed that you should go to camp! It only took Apollo and I forever to get them to say yes," he said rather happily.

"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow. That doesn't quite sound like my parents.

"Really! We are prepared to leave in the morning," Henry, hyperactive as always, started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Calm down Hen," I hissed. "You're making a scene.

"Sorry Hel," he said smiling. "I'm just so excited for you to meet everyone!"

"Come on, one more class, one more exam, then I can packed, and we can go," I smile before Henry and I split up, he going to Spanish and I heading toward history.

* * *

The exam was easier than I expected, but considering how hard my Latin five exam was that is not saying much. I stood in front of the school, near the front office, waiting for Henry. I felt eyes boring into me from behind and quickly turned seeing the schools secretary of the last couple of weeks, the original secretary evidently "won" a cruse vacation in the Bahamas, she and I had a staring contest for a few moments before one of my classmates Angela walks over to me.

"Hey, Helena, so I'm having this party tomorrow, you know a start of summer party, and I was wondering If you'd like to come," she looked at me with a hopeful smile, her bright blue eyes shining. "You can even bring that boy you are always hanging around with."

I hate to let her down she had always been so nice. "I'm sorry Angela, Henry and I are leaving for a summer camp in New York in the morning. Thanks for the invitation though," I frown at her crestfallen look. "But, I guess we can always delay the trip for a day. The camp doesn't even start till next week," she looked up at me with such a bright smile on her face, I decided that she looked much prettier happy than sad.

"Oh really? Thank you!" She smiled even larger tucking a strand of German Chocolate brown hair behind her left ear and gave me a hug. "It's at my dad's old villa just outside the city, bring anyone you want, I'll see you there!" She gave me yet another smile and skipped away to where her older brother Dalton sat waiting in his car. I smile as I watch her go, not noticing the evil look the secretary gives her.

"Hey, Hel, you ready?" Henry walks up to me wearing a smirk. He hands me a book on ancient Greek monsters, a white piece of paper marking a page. "Thanks for letting me borrow it, you were right the exam did go by quicker than I thought." I open the book as we begin to walk, the secretary still boring holes into my back, I open the book to the marked page. It's on chimeras.

 _'The new secretary is a chimera. Found out this morning.'_ I read the note left for me on the bookmark. Oh goody.

The passage read:

 _ **"The Chimera (/kᵻˈmɪərə/ or /kaɪˈmɪərə/, also Chimaera (Chimæra); Greek: Χίμαιρα, Chímaira) was, according to Greek mythology, a monstrous fire-breathing hybrid creature of Lycia in Asia Minor, composed of the parts of more than one animal. It is usually depicted as a lion, with the head of a goat arising from its back, and a tail that might end with a snake's head,[1] and was one of the offspring of Typhon and Echidna and a sibling of such monsters as Cerberus and the Lernaean Hydra."  
**_

"She sounds fun," I mutter to myself. I turn to Henry, "So Henry, I was wondering if we could put our trip up north off for a day. I mean Angela invited us to a party tomorrow night-"

"And you just couldn't say no to her could you?" Henry said tilting his head toward me with a smirk. "You never can say no to a pretty face. It's your fatal flaw."

I felt my face heat up. "I can say no to a pretty face... just not her pretty face." I mutter that last part pushing my glasses further up onto my nose.

"I'm sure your Papa wouldn't mind. As long as you bring him along of course." Henry smiled at my misfortune.

"I was going to anyway." I huffed as my phone went off. I know what you're thinking, 'But you're a demigod! Don't you know cell phones are dangerous?!' Yes I know but this one is from "Uncle" Hermes, fashioned by Hephaestus himself. "Hello?" I asked answering the phone.

"Hey, Light-bulb!" Speak of the Devil and he shall call.

"Hey, Hermes!" I answered happily. "What do you need?"

"Nothing, nothing. I was just flying overhead when I saw you and I noticed that you were being followed by a Chimera, or at least I think it's a chimera I could be wrong. Are you okay?" I could fell the worry in his voice.

"Yeah, we're fine! Hey, so there's this party tomorrow night and I was wondering if you would like to join 'Pollo, Henry, and I in attendance. I nee someone to keep an eye on Papa," I say as sweetly as I can.

"Sure! I'll see you then, Light-bulb!"

"See you then!" I say before hanging up the phone. "So Hermes is going to join us for the party."

"Nice," Henry says as he looks around.

"Calm down Henry. You're acting a bit paranoid," I hiss at him.

 _"How can I not be paranoid? We are getting stalked by the school secretary!"_ He hisses right on back.

 _"If we act like we don't know she'll be forced to wait. Chimeras like to make a show out of their work. She'll wait,"_ I gave him a hard look before turning down the street towards my apartment building where my family lives.

"Sorry," I hear Henry mutter from a few steps behind me.


	3. Note

Hey guys! Sorry about the lack of updates but I'm visiting family right now and don't have much time to sit down and write a thousand plus words right now. The next chapter is slowly coming along but I was also wondering if you guys wanted me to upload character profiles of the more important characters as they are introduced. Just review and tell me please!

Thank you all,

~Em


End file.
